


like the sun that shines and like all the stars in the sky

by WitchElm



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Astronauts, Blonde seungkwan, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moon, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Space Stations, Stars, clap era vernon, i hope u like it, not ot13, soft, space, sun - Freeform, they are in love, verkwan, very deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchElm/pseuds/WitchElm
Summary: space was dangerous and beautiful and scary and oh-so entrancing.he could spend his entire life looking at space and never get bored, that’s just how much he loved it.





	like the sun that shines and like all the stars in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick thing I wrote because I was feeling inspired by space and feeling thoughtful. It’s very soft and my first ever work to be published on ao3!
> 
> Also in honor of Seventeen’s comeback with “You Make My Day”! Congrats to my babies!
> 
> I recommend watching the live stream of earth from the international space station on YouTube to see what I am trying to reference! 
> 
>  
> 
> [ISS live stream](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RtU_mdL2vBM)
> 
>  
> 
> Please also note I have never been to space (lol) so obviously I have no idea how accurate this is...

Everything from space was beautiful.

 

The sky wasn’t even a sky, and it stretched as far as you wanted it to. Pitch black abyss that could be frightening if you wanted it to be. Thousands, millions of tiny twinkling dots littered across the infinite universe. Stars, stars, stars, enough to give each person their own and still have too many left over. Only sparkles in the distance.

 

A feeling that you could feel from the pit of your stomach to your throat. It made you dizzy. It made your mouth dry. It made your eyes turn glossy with reflections of galaxies, the universe.

 

Lost in time. There was almost no time, everything remaining unchanged but changing so much at the same moment. Moons and planets orbiting, moving, twisting, but seeming as if they were still, frozen in a picture frame.

 

Dark, dark nothingness, empty but full. But also light. Light and shadows, coloring the deep inky expanse that held  _ everything _ . Rays of light bouncing off surfaces, the earth, the moon, the hundreds of rocks of the solar system.

 

And the source of the light, the blinding scalding light. The sun in its regal seat. The center of everything but also a mere piece of everything. Blinding white, the kind that gave you spots in your vision when you looked away. 

 

A brilliant earth, deep blue oceans reflecting every ounce of sun, shimmering like a fairy’s wings. Greens, browns, yellows, tans, whites, grays of the land. With superimposed winds, storms, the atmosphere. Blurred and focused, systems of clouds, and ice, blue-gray-white glaciers. Hiding slivers of sun-mirroring waters. Waters that were shimmering, always shimmering.

 

And the moon, the everlasting moon, our iconic moon. A gray-scaled sphere, craters and mountains disappearing and appearing as it rotates around its parent. Sometimes it’s a sliver, like a nail clipping, and sometimes a ball, a marble, forever suspended in a never ending loop.

 

It’s haunting, space, makes you sick to your gut, makes you feel small. But once you see it you can’t look away, like a thirst that always needs quenching. It gave you chills as it scared you to death and enchanted you under a hypnotizing spell. Beautiful and scary, together, as one.

 

You never stop being in awe of space, no matter how much you stare at it, how much time you spend taking it all in.

 

His hair was a halo, him the angel and space heaven. A halo like the one that was forming over the side of earth as the sun was rising. Peeking, only peeking, but illuminating, illuminating.

 

Delicate blonde hair absorbing the sunlight, making it seem golden. Golden like the face it framed. Both golden by the appearing sun, and by its normal nature.

 

Mouth wide open, eyes wide open, drinking in, aspirating the sight before them. Eyebrows furrowed and eyes barely blinking, and when they did, minuscule droplets of water escaping from the lashes’ grasps and floating in perfect spheres, suspended,  _ tears _ . Floating like his hair. Floating like the man, immersed in childlike happiness, amazed at every prolonged look.

 

Floating in anti-gravity, a picturesque scene, legs crossed, arms looped through the bars on the ceiling, looking through the round window, looking at space. 

 

It was the forty-seventh time Seungkwan saw the sun rise. He had seen it every morning he had been there. His escape from his job, where he was always on alert, paying attention. And no matter how fast those few minutes of sun rising over the horizon of a home he hadn’t been to in almost two months passed, it was calming, it gave him chills. Not many people can say they’ve seen Earth from space; it humbled him every time.

 

Space was silent too, apart from the quiet sounds from far off and quiet whirring and beeping from the space station, there was no other noise. Seungkwan took a deep breath in but couldn’t bear to close his eyes as he did so, the view in front of him was too precious, too valuable to even look away for a second. 

 

Light trickled across his uniform, his South Korean flag patch on his shoulder delicately illuminated by new morning light. He was the only South Korean astronaut on the International Space Station. Well, Vernon spoke Korean, but he wasn’t there to represent Korea. Sent by his country in a joint program with the Russian space agency, Seungkwan was only the second Korean to go to space. Looking down at his planet, now somewhere over the pacific, he longed to go back, to see the people and the trees and the animals, his home, the beach, but he also couldn’t couldn’t bear to leave what he was seeing now, knowing he probably would never come back.

 

A muffled shuffle behind Seungkwan introduced someone else behind him. He silently made his way to the starstruck astronaut, grabbing rails like monkey bars, propelling himself forward, sound of hands slapping metal and the whistle of air as he moved.

 

His hair ash brown, parted over the middle of his forehead, it still reflected the magnificent sun, but not nearly as much as the blonde’s. A rectangular patch with American stars and stripes was on his shoulder.

 

Seungkwan was unphased. It wasn’t unusual for the other astronaut to join him in the “mornings”, if you could call them that. He remained floating in his bubble, which now also included Vernon, who was hooked on his shoulder, watching from behind. He moved his arms down from their grip on the celeing, the other presence keeping him still in the air, not letting him float away.

 

It was reassuring. It made him feel less alone, less alone in the abyss that streatched far into the horizon. It made him feel safe.

 

The sound of their breathing mixed and synchronized. Breath in. Breath out. Keep breathing. Don’t let space take it away, no matter its beauty. Dangerous and entrancing.

 

Vernon wove a hand in front of Seungkwan’s face to swipe the tear drops away, to keep them from obstructing their view. Seungkwan took that split second of blindness from the sun and its earth to blink, and then go back to staring.

 

Slowly and quickly at the same time the star we call ours came into full view. The sunrise was over and now it was day down where ever it shined.

 

They could stay there forever. Just watching, never getting tired of  _ it.  _ The sun shone over their faces in full, glowing and glistening

 

Like their synchronized breaths, both turned their heads. Both tore their eyes away from the window and looked into each others. Only for a second, but it was enough. Both closed their eyelids and leaned in. Two pairs of lips met, together.

 

It was soft, like always. And full of emotion, like always. It lasted only a few seconds. A few more seconds of bliss. Just a couple, before they would have to wait again.

 

The kiss was simple. They didn’t need anything more, it was all in front of them, quite literally. Simple and full of love. Just Vernon’s arm around Seungkwan’s waist. Just Seungkwan’s hand intertwining with Vernon’s and the other caressing Vernon’s face. 

 

They released each other but stayed put, looking into each others eyes once more. Breathless, but this time not because of space.

 

Seungkwan was the first to break the moment. Well not really, he only twisted his mouth into a smile while keeping their eye contact. One of  _ his _ smiles. Those smiles that don’t show teeth but stretch across your face, turning your cheeks into little apples, creating dimples, and extending out your lips. Smiles that can show even more happiness than those with teeth.

 

Inches away from Seungkwan’s face, Vernon smiles too and chuckles, squinting his eyes. Just a few more seconds, looking into his love’s eyes, at his love’s dazzling smile that could outshine a star. His sunshine that could shine brighter than the sun. 

 

Seungkwan is the first to look away, looking back at the view before him. He lets out a breath. He had to take his fill now. Of Vernon and of space. He couldn’t let them distract him later.

 

Vernon took his last sip too, of the image through the window and next to him, looking at Seungkwan’s profile with starry eyes as Seungkwan looked at the sky with starry eyes. 

 

He leaned into the other’s ear. “I love you like the sun that shines,” he whispered. 

 

Paired with a soft embrace. Vernon hugged Seungkwan from behind, resting his head on top of Seungkwan’s. 

 

“I love  _ you  _ like all the stars in the sky,” was the whispered reply.

 

Two quiet comments, whispered during the dawn of the world before them. Uttered only between the two of them. For the whole world to listen but not to hear.

 

An  _ I love you  _ and an  _ I love you. _

 

United under the sun and the stars, in front of all of infinity.

 

Space was indeed beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and tell me what you think on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lucemarchionni) too!


End file.
